The Russian who stole Christmas and a Little American who got it back
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Based on the Grinch who stole Christmas. Ivan is a miserable (Lies I am completely happy) Villainous Grinch who lives in a cave and hates Christmas. Alfred is an unhappy Heroine (Hero! I'm a guy!) who's entire town has become selfish and greedy, not understanding that Christmas isn't all about presents. Lets see where this story takes them. Warning: The slash is strong in this one.


Hello there poppets! I was literally sat in bed reading yaoi avengers fan fiction, when Tony made a Grinch reference, and I absently looked across and saw my Hetalia Arthur (England, Britain, Iggy-brows yada-yada XD) plushie, and I just thought, hetalia-the Grinch who stole Christmas= OH MY HOLY SELF MUST DO THIS IS! so guess what I'm doing :P

Pairings:

Rusame (I'm putting our dearest Cindy-America around 16, and Mr Grinchy smiles a lot around 22-24)

Additional pairings

France and Prussia (I prefer Fruk, but that would mean making Francis Betty, and don't even try to tell me that France isn't the perfect Martha, I dare ye -w-)

England-Spain, which is gonna be hilarious.

Here's the list of characters!

The Grinch: Russia (Ivan, I have no regrets at all)

Cindy lou: America (Also no regrets.)

Max: A dog that looks strangely like Estonia (Eduard)...;)

Mayor asshole: Prussia (Gilbert IM SO SORRY XD)

Martha-May Whovier: France (I can't stop laughing Francis will be so good as her all I can see is he in the movie now XD)

Cindy's Pa: England (Arthur, well obviously...)

Cindy's ma: Spain ( SO SORRY ANTONIO*LOUD CACKLING INTENSIFIES* NO REGRETS HERE BROSKI!)

Whobris: Germany, (It would have been S. Italy, but seriously I got plans for that kid ;) )

The two old ladies that take in our little Russki (The Italy brothers. this will be priceless *loud cackling starts*

And as I can't be arsed to remember all of Cindy's brothers and sisters, we just get little cutie Canada to play a brother to him.

OKAY NOW FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS SO ILL PUT IT IN CAPITALS SO YOU SEE MY SERIOUSNESS HERE YOU DUDES! THERE IS SLASH, LOTS OF IT, SO IF NO LIKEEE BE GONE! I DON'T OWN THE GRINCH WHO STOLE CHRISTMAS OR HETALIA. SADLY.

ITS BASED ON THE MOVIE AND WILL BE VERY SIMILER BUT NOT WORD FOR WORD AT ALL AND QUITE A FEW BITS WILL BE DIFFERENT AND I MAY ADD MORE SCENES X3

MAKESURE TO FOLLOW REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZ, I LOVE FEEDBACK BRO'S!

NOW, LET MY RUBBISH STORYTELLING BEGIN!

* _A snowflake flutters in the cold winter night, among its many other brothers and sisters, its crystalized form glistening in the moonlight.*_

 _"Written on a snowflake, like the one on your sleeve, there happens a story, you must see to believe..."_

 _Many Who's bustled about on their way in the way to busy town square, happily laughing to one another as they tried to get gifts from the crammed shops, casting gazes to the big square clock, ticking on till Christmas. Everyone knew that Christmas was a Who's favourite holiday, after all, Easter was pleasant and Halloween was grand, but every Who knew that Christmas was the one. The holiday that they cherished._

 _Yes, every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just North from Whoville...did not._

 _In fact, the so called 'Grinch', was at that very moment peering at the snivelling little wretches who called themselves Who's, and sneering down at them. How where they so...happy about Christmas? He thought to himself with a distasteful frown, tapping the telescope he was spying on them with absently with a finger. The 'Grinch', was a young man called Ivan. Now, he'd only really been up the mount Crumpet since was he...eight? yet he already had a terrifying reputation. It was quite heart warming really, he mused happily as he leant back in his chair, how much the Who's feared him._

 _He was not a Who, in fact, he had no idea what he was. He had come to Whoville with a strange wind, and was taken in by two little Italians. But since everyone around here was seen as a 'Who', he preferred to call himself, a 'What'. He found it fitting, much more than 'Grinch', da? He did wonder where they pulled that one from. Grinch..Well, it was certainly unique, he'd give them that._

 _Nyet, he hated Christmas, the whole disgusting season. It was nothing more than a reason to buy a load of nick-nacks that would eventually lead to the dump, he knew. Such selfish greedy little slugs, he thought happily as he stood up and dusted himself off, smiling at the cowering sight of his faithful dog, Edaurd. "I feel those Who's are in need of a visit, Da?" he happily cooed, pouting as hs dog howled and hid under a rock. How he fit under that tiny thing he wouldn't ask. He muttered absently and bitterly to himself as he grabbed his lead and dragged the yelping mutt behind him as he started out of his dark little cave, well, it was hardly dark, he had lots of lights in it, and down the snowy hill. He knew a shortcut. Da, it involved the garbage shoot, but don't knock it till you try it! It was rather fun.~_

 _Now, while we let our dear Grinch get to Whoville, that's go to our little heroine (HERO DUDE!) sorry, sorry, I meant hero._

 _Alfred was a Who, in the peak of his teens at 16. He had a load of bronze-blonde hair with this wacky little curl, big blue eyes, and the most childish smile you ever did see. In short, this kid was plain adorable, especially right now when he was pouting as he tried not to get buried under this avalanche of presents. "Iggy, you don't think this is a tad...much dude?" he grumbled as he wobbled after his excited father, a short tempered little Brit called Arthur with big green eyes, a shock of blonde hair and...unique, eyebrows. Said father shot his son a glare as he put another present on the pile. "Don't be silly, you can never get enough presents! And stop calling e that, I mean it! " he grumbled as he huffed. Where was the respect anymore?_

 _Alfred huffed himself as he looked away angrily. This was stupid! All this Christmas seemed to be anymore was presents and food. What happened to the wonder and joy and family?! He scowled as he raced after his dad, trying not to trip. His father led him into the post office, where he worked. "Just put the presents over there would you lad, I need to get to work. Your other father will bring the car later to put them in the trunk. I'm exhausted from carrying so many things." he said absently pointing to a table as he got behind the counter._

 _Alfred felt his eye twitch, but he did as he was said, and grumbled at his father as he sat himself in one of the chairs. He gave a sigh of relief, damn his legs where aching from all of that walking, he thought with a wince. Once his dad was on a roll, he was on a roll!_

 _We come back to our dear Grinch, who was actually in the mail back room, throwing about letters and mixing up presents with a wide smile. It would take them weeks to sort this out!- He thought happily as he swapped stuff about, pushing his disguise up. Sure, he looked just like any Who, but his face was sadly well known, fear does that to you, so disguises was the only way to cause mayhem and chaos around here! He gave a cheerful giggle and smiled at his dog Eduard as said dog watched on in exasperation. What did he do to deserve this...?_

 _He froze though, when he heard the door to his left start to open, and shot Eduard a look of horror. Damn it, he didn't want to be seen! The screaming the Who's who ever did happen to see him always gave him a head ache! So he did the only natural thing to do in such a moment, he grabbed his dog and quickly jumped up into a corner of the ceiling, staying there and hoping whatever Who came in didn't see his form. You couldn't even cause chaos in peace anymore, so rude, he mused with a pout on his childish face._

 _Alfred sighed as he watched his father work. it was near Christmas, obviously, so his dad was busy as heck, and he watched in amusement at the flustered man, who was running to and fro to get peoples parcels and letters. Eventually though, even he grew bored of watching and stood up, going over to him. "Yo, I'm bored." he said with a whine, straight to the point. Arthur looked up and shot him a dirty glare, before grabbing a load of wrapping paper, and thrusting it into his arms. "Take them to the back-room then if your so bored Alfred, I'm too busy to entertain you right now!" he lightly scolded before going back to his work._

 _Alfred gave a long suffering sigh before going to the door and opening it, walking inside and pursing his lip. What. A. Mess. Like seriously, would it KILL his old man to clean up in here? Letters littered the floor, presents were piled around in big heaps, the present sorting and posting machine in the middle, making a loud noise as it worked away. He put the rolls of wrapping paper by a stack of vividly coloured presents and absently picked up a few letters, setting them on a shelf absently. He turned to go, when he happened to look down on the floor once more, and frowned, walking over towards the machine. There was a mask beside. He picked it up and blinked, tilting his head._

 _"How did you get in here eh?" he asked, before shrugging and turning back to the door, about to leave. That was until he heard a sneeze and a quiet, accented voice mutter, "Gazumtight." He looked up, the promptly lost his shit._

 _Ivan swore silently as some Who walked into the room and glared at his form, before looking at him properly and raising an eyebrow. Looked like it was just a teen, he could deal with that easy, he mused, as he gave him a once over.. Cute kid, he quietly thought, watching him walk about, what? Just because he was literally a hermit living in a cave with his dog as his only companion did NOT mean he couldn't admire a body now and again! Leave him be._

 _He observed the boy as he put a few letters he had thrown on the floor back on a shelf, and growled quietly. Stop messing with his beautiful mess you little brat, he thought sulkily. When said boy turned to leave, he gave a sigh of relief, good, now he could leave himself. But then the little brat had to go and see his damn mask, and go pick it up! He glared in indignation. Cheeky little-ever heard of not touching things that don't belong to you, he raged inwardly as he watched. And then he went to leave again, mask in hand!_

 _A sneeze snapped him out of his inner monologue and he turned to his dog, muttering an amused, "Gazumtight." He then froze and gave a gasp of alarm, looking down and seeing a pair of bright blue eyes staring right into his, obscured slightly by a pair of glasses. The kid promptly screamed, causing him to scream in return. This continued for about 30 seconds, one screaming and the other screaming in return. He then scowled and jumped down, stalking over to the little brat._

 _Alfred was not ashamed to say he screamed like a little girl when he looked right into the eyes of the menace of Whoville. Fuck! Just his luck! He couldn't tear his eyes away, as he stared into the violet eyes of the male above him. He was rather large, he absently noticed, and that was coming from him, who loomed over his dad, with a childish yet masculine face, with slightly chubby cheeks and a pale complexion. The man above screamed after him, and this repeated for a while, before he jumped down with a scowl, and he squeaked, looking for somewhere to run, but alas, it was too late, and he slowly looked up to peer at the older...Who? What? Creature?_

 _Said...person, snatched the mask that was still in his hand and practically snarled in his face as he snapped at him, speaking with an accent that he didn't really recognize, but considering that most people in Whoville seemed to all have their own accent things going on, him included, he wasn't too surprised here. Didn't quell his fear though! "That's mine! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to take what isn't yours? What are you, some sort of wild animal?" Alfred couldn't find it in him to even reply properly, all he could do was stare at the other and whisper out. "Your the...the...the.."_

 _The older male smiled wickedly down at him at his fearful stuttering, and he found himself whimpering as he cut himself off to back away in fright. The other noticed and his smile grew mocking as he followed, tilting his head. "The, the, the." he mocked with a sugar smile in place now, making him back up into the present machine. His smile then was replaced by a devious smirk as he leant in by his ear and growled loudly. "The Grinch!~"_

 _Ivan chuckled as the boy paled and let loose a girlish shriek before loosing his balance in an attempt to get further away from him, and he fell head first into the machine, his legs poking out as he screamed and tried to get out, kicking his legs in fear. He watched and turned to Eduard, pursing his lips. "I think that went nicely, da? That's go!" he cooed happily as he turned to leave, the squirming brats cries music to his ears. That was until a pain suddenly from his...ahem, behind made him pause. He peered round and saw Eduard had bitten him, eyes narrowed. His own eyes narrowed in return and he tried to swipe him away, growling. "Let go you mutt, I'm gong to turn you into sausages! Get off, that hurts!"_

 _Alfred screams got louder as the boy saw the present marker smashing onto each present, and knew it would crush his body if he didn't get the hell out! He started to cry and wailed loudly in fear. "Get me out! Sorry for touching your mask, lemme out I don't wanna get crushed! Please!"_

 _Ivan felt his eye twitch. He took a long look at his dog, then at the barely visible boy in the machine and gave a long suffering sigh. "Oh, hearts of the world unite..." he growled before stalking over and grabbing one of the boys legs, yanking him out harshly and glaring at his red rimmed and, to his amusement, teary eyes. "Happy?" he snarled as he set him down roughly and turned to leave. That was his good deed for the century, he thought darkly._

 _Alfred squeaked as he was hefted up and sniffled as he wiped his eyes, looking at the retreating back of the Grinch. He tilted his head in confusion. The dude had just saved his bacon, but wasn't he meant to be completely and utterly evil? His eyes shone and he gave a short gasp. Oh! Maybe he wasn't so bad! You know, like one of those villains from his comics and movies, villains who where completely terrifying and evil, but had like, the makings of a good person deep inside them, usually coupled with some tragic past! So with that in mind he actually dared to call out, "Thanks for saving me dude."_

 _Ivan let his nails scratch the glass of the door he was going through, frozen in place as he shot a cold and incredulous smile towards the boy. He gave a breathy chuckle and turned back around as he sauntered over. "...Helping you..? Is that what you thought I was doing?" he cooed huskily with a wide and sweet smile. Alfred gave a quiet gulp but nodded as he gazed at the ground with wide eyes. Ivan let out a thoughtful hum as he leant forward to pat his head gently as he hooked a finger under his chin to tilt his head upwards towards his own.. "Nyet, I just merely forgot you weren't properly packaged is all little one!" he cooed, face inches from the boys own. He gave a small laugh, before his expression darkened and he grabbed a role of wrapping paper._

 _"Eduard, pass me a bow! Nyet not that one, it won't go with his eyes, da that one!"_

 _"Can I use your finger for a minute kiddo?"_

 _Ivan stood back to admire his work and nodded, before grabbing Eduards lead and walking out the backdoor the same moment Arthur walked in the front one._

 _"BLOODY HELL!" he screamed at the sight of his wrapped and glittering son, who was trying to get loose, a bow or two of three stuck to his hair. Said boy looked at his dad and grinned. "Hey! You are not gonna believe it! I-"_

 _"You were practising your Christmas wrapping!" Arthur cooed with a delighted and proud smile. "Oh, you did a marvellous job lad, now come on, your other fathers here with Matthew to get us home. I'm not walking with all those presents." he sniffed as he exited the room, leaving his son gaping after him. Alfred snapped out of it as his father yelled, "Well come on!" and scowled as he trailed after him, muttering under his breath,_

 _"But it was me carrying them in the first place..."_

 _He was confused tough, he had to admit. The Grinch had him curious, with his strange behaviour and malicious smile. If the Grinch was so bad...why did he save him..? Maybe, he thought, the Grinch wasn't as bad as people all seemed to think. Maybe, just maybe..._


End file.
